List of Forest Haven characters
The following are a list of characters in the Forest Haven area in the GameCube game The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The Great Deku Tree The Great Deku Tree is an elderly and powerful creature. He's a large tree, as his name suggests, and is considered by many fans to be a descendent of the Great Deku Tree of Ocarina of Time. Korok The Korok are one of the many new species in the video game. Some suggest that they are the descendent species of the Kokiri from Ocarina of Time, though in order to have changed so quickly (within 100 years) they would have been magically transformed. Makar Makar is the primary Korok in the game. In fact, long after you first meet him you'll be able to take control of him in one of the game's dungeons. He's a cute little tree like creature with a green leaf that resembles an upside-down heart. He plays the violin and is destined to become the Wind Temple sage. Aldo Aldo is one of the Korok that sets off to plant seeds in order to grow new forests across the world in order to please the Great Deku Tree. He'll head to Plateau Isles and will leave after the ceremony. His leaf head is blueish greenish. Drona Drona is another of the Korok forest spirits. Like Aldo, this tree-like creature will head to one of the game's multiple islands and will plant a seed in order to grow more forests around the game's world. He'll head out after the annual ceremony, and will head to the Private Oasis, where you're hoped to bring water to poor on the seed. Drona has a yellow leaf as a head. Elma Elma like all of the other Korok, will fly to an island on the Great Deku Tree's request. This particular blue faced creature will head to Needle Rock Isle. Hollo Hollo is one of the only Koroks who stays with the Great Deku Tree in the Forest Haven, where he plans to research different combinations of potions. If you give him four Boko Baba Seeds, he'll make you a brand new Blue Potion that you can hold in one of your bottles. Hollo is a Korok with an orange colored leaf as a face. Irch Irch is yet another Korok who sets off to an island in order to cause the great return of forests. He's got one of the more unique faces - his leaf face covers his entire body. He'll fly to Shark Island in order to start a new forest, though as always Link will optionally travel there if he wishes to cause the forest to flourish. Linder Linder, after the ceremony, will travel to the Great Sea's Greatfish Isle in order to start another forest with the help of Link. This Korok has a butterfly shaped green leaf face. Oakin Oakin, one of the forest's spirits, will fly to Star Island after the ceremony. He'll plant a seed on this island, and Link must bring a special type of water in a bottle in order to make it grow. He has one of the more standard looking leaf faces. Olivo Olivo is a short Korok with a red face who flies to Eastern Fairy Island after ceremony to plant the Great Deku Tree's seeds. Rown Rown is another Korok with an oddly proportioned face that features five points. He'll fly to the Mother & Child Isle after the Great Deku Tree's annual ceremony and plant a seed that Link must poor water on in order for a new forest to start. People Carlov the Sculptor Carlov is a sculptor in the Nintendo Gallery. After you take pictures of the game's different characters and creatures, you can bring them to Carlov and he'll make a sculpture modeled after the creature or character you took a picture of, considering that you took the picture neatly. Fado Fado was once a Kokiri, though is now a sage. He became a sage in order to be sure that the Master Sword's awesome power is not dispatched. After Ganondorf stole his soul, the sword's power was lost, and he informed Link that it was time for another sage to arise. That sage ended up being the unlikely hero Makar (see above). Manny Manny is a nerdy character who has an obsession with Carlov's (see above) Nintendo Gallery. Because of this he now loves to explore the Great Sea (the game's world). Category: The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Lists